The Prince Type
by bucktooth22
Summary: Tamaki x Haruhi Oneshot Fluff


I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Tamaki was the perfect gentleman. He played piano and he carried roses, he could woo a woman with a smile, steal her heart with a glance. He was the king of the host club, the daddy of the little ones, only thing is, he was in love. Yes, he had feelings. For a girl. A girl who was pretending to be a boy to pay back a debt. And Tamaki was in love. L-O-V-E love. And he was happy about it. The host club was keeping a kitten without a pedigree and their king had fallen in love with his little pet. Only thing is, when he's with her, his facade melts away and he's just an awkward little boy. He doesn't know what to say, how to act, he loses his mind. All his thoughts are of her, every moment he spends with her, he sucks up as much information about her as he can. He wanted to know everything. She was strange, something he had to decipher, not like normal girls who swooned at the sight of him. She didn't take any of his nonsense, she wasn't scared of things normal girls were, she dealt with things on her own, she was unique. She was like no other, she honestly didn't care about what others thought of her, which was a lesson he could take. He watched her as she spoke to her guests, naturally wooing the young ladies with ease. He forced his attention to return to his princesses, wishing Haruhi was one of them. On his left was a girl with long brown hair, like Haruhi used to have. On his right was a girl with brown eyes, like Haruhi. Only the hair was duller, and the eyes lacked the perfect sparkle. No one he'd ever met was like her, and he'd bet that no one in the world was like her. And he wanted her to stay like that forever. Only thing was, she never showed any interest.

"Tamaki?" The princess on the right said gently, putting her hand gently on his arm. "You're not drinking." She said noting his frozen state.

"Are you okay?" The princess on the left asked, putting her hand on his other arm.

"Are you sick?" The first one asked, removing her hand. The other did the same. Tamaki was about to protest but then the twins eyes were on him.

"You okay boss?" The asked in unison. Tamaki was about to say yes when a hand was on his forehead. Or rather, the back of his hand. It felt cool on his face and he leaned into it but then it was gone.

"You have a fever." Haruhi's voice said from directly behind him.

"Are you sure?" One of the princesses asked. Tamaki wasn't sure which one; he was too distracted by the fact that Haruhi had touched his face.

* * *

Tamaki was at the nurse's office, without a shirt, having his temperature taken by a man wearing a white lab coat. He took the thermometer from Tamaki's mouth and checked it. "Yep. You've got a temperature." He said as he dropped the glass instrument in the sink and looked at Haruhi who was sitting in the corner in a small chair.

"You do too, or maybe you're just hot." He winked at Haruhi. She hadn't even wanted to be in the room but Tamaki had insisted, claiming he may die if she left.

"Do you want me to take you home Senpai? Or do you think you can make it?" Haruhi asked.

"Take me home?" He asked with his big purple puppy eyes.

"Or I can take you home." The doctor said to Haruhi with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Do you even work here? Because I know none of the real doctors would be hitting on a student like that." Tamaki shouted finally reaching his breaking point.

"Actually, I'm a student here." He laughed before flouncing from the room. Tamaki was fuming; practically red with rage but Haruhi smiled and put her hand on his arm.

"It's funny when you get all upset like that." She laughed and his rage red turned to blush red. How could Haruhi do that? A few words and he could go from angrier than he'd ever been to blushing like he'd just had his first schoolyard kiss. He let her pull him gently along, not paying attention to where they were going.

* * *

Haruhi had managed to get the king to his home and was about to leave, having said something about his being in good hands to the team of maids and others caring for the estate on which he lived. But he had a headache and didn't feel well so he snatched Haruhi up in a hug and out his lips dangerously close to her ear. One wrong move and he'd be kissing lobe. "Stay with me Haruhi?" He whimpered in his most pitiful display yet. She sighed and resigned herself to getting him into bed.

"I really should get back to school. I'm missing classes." She mumbled as she tucked him in and fluffed his pillow.

* * *

Tamaki had demanded, begged, pleaded, and bargained Haruhi into taking care of him though his entire bought of the common cold. And now that he was out of it, he was brighter and happier, having spent so much time with the girl he cared for. He looked over the edge of his sofa at her sitting at her small table with her growing number of guests. He heard her sniffle and hoped dearly it was for show but then she sneezed.

"Achoo!" She sneezed like a tiny kitten that'd caught none other than the common cold.


End file.
